yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Lawton
| video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer | appears in = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears video games = *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus | gender = male | anime deck = Ogre Burn | ydt1deck = Gatling Jammer | wc11deck = Combat Realist | relatives = * Malcolm (older brother) * Barbara (wife, dub only) | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Lawton known as Lotten in the Japanese version, is the younger brother of Malcolm and the main antagonist of the Crashtown arc of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's second season. His name can also be spelled as Rotten due to the common confusion between "L" and "R" as confirmed in episode 89 (an episode that lists both spellings of the name in the same episode). Biography Lawton appears in Crash Town on his Duel Runner, right after the Duel between Yusei Fudo and Kalin Kessler concludes. Yusei is surprised by the aspect of its Duel Runner, since it looks like a drilling machine. As Kalin is about to be sent to the mountains, Lawton then challenges Radley to a duel. However, Lawton displays to be a powerful Duelist, as he immediately defeats Radley with a First Turn Kill. After defeating him, Lawton forces the members on Radley's group to surrender and join his family, threatening them with a guaranteed life of slavery should they consider otherwise. After Yusei, Kalin and Radley are sent to the mountain as slaves, his brother declares that Crash Town is under their control. That same night, they have a big celebration in there, where Lawton notices that Yusei's Duel Runner is missing. Because of this, Lawton along with two other comrades, go to the mountain. They then encounter Yusei, Kalin, West and Nico. As Yusei then stalls Lawton, while Kalin and the 2 kids try to escape, as they are now being chased by Malcolm's guys. As then, Yusei challenges Lawton to a Turbo Duel inside the mountain. Their Duel is fierce and extreme, as they both are quickly able to decrease eachother's Life Points. Because of Lawton's "Explosive Wall", it ends inconclusively. When the duel ends, he throws dynamite at Yusei, Kalin, Nico and West and when it explodes, Yusei and Kalin fell off the mountain, while Nico and West are unconscious on the ground. Lawton takes them back to Barbara Town, renaming it Lawton Town after Barb and him double cross Malcolm (In the dubbed version, Barb is Lawton's wife, and had presumably planned to betray Malcolm from the start). Later, not satisfied with the number of workers in the mines, he and Barb began forcing their henchmen to Duel for their survival. To his and Barb's horror, Kalin and Yusei returned to put an end to their tyrannical hold on Crash Town. It was agreed that Lawton would Duel both Kalin and Yusei in a 2-on-1 handicap match as long as he started with an opening hand of 10 cards. Lawton managed to earn the opening move and Summons "Gatling Ogre" while discarding enough cards to defeat them on his first turn. Though he successfully reduced Kalin's Life Points to 0, Kalin countered with "Infernity Zero", a monster card that could be Special Summoned when Kalin's Life Points hit 0, preventing him from losing the duel as long as it remains on the field. Unfortunately, the monster would be destroyed if Kalin was hit with enough Life Point damage 3 separate times. Lawton manages to get 2 successful strikes on Kalin. However as the Duel progresses with Lawton about to lose, he and Barb attempt to make a final getaway but are stopped by Crow Hogan and Jack Atlas. In one last attempt, Lawton detonates explosives in the city creating a diversion. Kalin gives chase on Yusei's Duel Runner and catches him in order to finish his last turn. Lawton, knowing his top card is a Spell Card that would render "Infernity Des Gunman" useless agrees to finish the Duel. However, Kalin uses the effect of "Infernity Climber" to draw this card instead of "Blaster Cartridge", using the effect of "Infernity Des Gunman", finishing off Lawton. In the dubbed version, this confrontation ends differently. Kalin apprehends Lawton, but denies him a chance to finish the Duel, claiming that he is a coward who does not deserve to end it on the battlefield. Regardless of the ending, Lawton along with Barbara are then taken into custody by Sector Security. Deck Anime Ground Turbo Video games Duel Transer In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer, Lawton uses a Deck that focuses on Fusion Summoning, titled Gatling Jammer. He does not have any of his cards in the anime. He can be available for duels after you beat Niflheimr 8f. Over the Nexus In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus, Lawton plays a Burn Deck called Combat Realist. Just like in the anime, when you face him for the first time in Story Mode, you have Kalin Kessler as your Tag Partner and Lawton begins with 10 cards in his hand. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters Category:Villains